Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter
June 24, 1988 FM-7, X1 July, 1988 MSX2 1988 Famicom/NES May 25, 1990 TurboGrafx-CD/PC Engine (Ys Book I & II) December 21, 1989 1990 Microsoft Windows (Ys I & II) 1997 (Ys I & II Complete) June 28, 2001 (Ys I & II Chronicles) December 24, 2009 / February 14, 2013 PlayStation 2 August 7, 2003 Virtual Console Wii (Ys Book I & II) October 16, 2007 August 25, 2008 September 5, 2008 Nintendo DS (Ys I & II DS) March 20, 2008 February 24, 2009 PlayStation Portable (Ys I & II Chronicles) July 16, 2009 February 22, 2011 February 23, 2011 Nintendo DS March 20, 2008 February 24, 2009 Android / iOS / April 28, 2015 |official_site = I & II Complete (JP) I & II Chronicles (JP) }} is an action role-playing game developed and published by the Nihon Falcom Corporation, and first released on June 24, 1988 for the NEC PC-8801. It is the sequel to ''Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished, and takes place immediately following the end of the first game. It was released along with its predecessor as part of the enhanced compilation, Ys I & II, for the TurboGrafx-CD in 1989. It was later adapted into the anime Ys II: Castle in the Heavens (1992). Versions Like its predecessor, Ys II was ported to various other platforms following its first release, such as the NEC PC-9801, Sharp X1, FM-7, MSX 2, and Famicom. It was also remade for the TurboGrafx-CD by Hudson Soft as part of Ys I & II; for many years this was the only version of Ys II that received an official English release. An MS-DOS remake called Ys II Special, developed by Mantra, was released exclusively for the South Korean market in 1994. It was a mash-up of Ys II with the anime Ys II: Castle in the Heavens (1992) along with a large amount of new content, including more secrets than any other version of the game. The game was a success in Korea, despite competition from the Korean RPG Astonishia Story that same year. Years later, a third remake was released for Microsoft Windows-based PCs as Ys II Eternal, and later as Ys II Complete. Versions of the game have also been developed for mobile phone platforms. Ys II was most recently remade for the Nintendo DS. An English translation of this version was released by Atlus in North America, along with the DS version of Ys I on a single card, as Legacy of Ys: Books I & II in 2009. Plot Ys II picks up immediately where Ys I left off. Adol Christin is transported to the floating island of Ys, where he meets a young woman named Lilia. She takes Adol to her home, Lance Village. It is here that he will begin his quest to unravel the secrets of Ys, and finally rid it and Esteria of evil. Gameplay The player controls Adol as he battles his way across the land of Ys. As in the first game, Adol's strength is measured in a typical RPG fashion: He has numerical statistics such as HP, Attack Power, and Defense Power that determine his strength. These stats are increased by raising his experience level through battling. Also returning from the first game is the 'bump' combat system. The player attacks enemies by running into them, and the enemy takes damage according to Adol's Attack Power. A new addition to Ys II is the Magic system: Adol can acquire several different spells he can use throughout the course of play, such as a Fire spell for attack, and a Time spell which can stop enemies as long as it is active. The use of magic consumes Adol's MP stat. Music The soundtrack to Ys II was composed by Yuzo Koshiro, Mieko Ishikawa (石川三恵子), and Hideya Nagata. Several music CDs dedicated to the music of Ys II have been released by Falcom. They include: *''Music from Ys II'' (1988): Contains the soundtrack to the original PC-8801 edition of Ys II, along with four Ys II tracks arranged by Hiroyuki Namba and one vocal track. *''Perfect Collection Ys II'' (1990): A two-CD set, the first of which is a complete arrangement of the Ys II soundtrack by Ryo Yonemitsu. The second disc contains assorted arrangements from Ys I, II and III. *''Music from Ys II Renewal'' (1995): The entire Ys II soundtrack, reproduced on more advanced synthesizer equipment. *''Ys & Ys II Eternal Original Sound Track'' (2001): This two-CD set contains the soundtrack to the Windows-PC remakes of Ys I and II. OVA References External links *Ys I & II Chronicles Category:Games Category:OVA Category:Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter